funnypikminfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leekduck
Welcome! Hi Leekduck -- we are excited to have Pikfunny Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Pikfunny Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, yourself and other users read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo I can try making a logo for this wiki if you want, though i'll have to make it on saturday though. Joshazilla23 :UPDATE: I just found out only Admins can change the logo so if it is possible for me to make the logo i'll have to be up-graded. Sorry if im sounding pushy. Okay i'll upload some pics soon, what about a picture in the background similarly to Pikmin Fanon? Can we be upgraded to admins?-- 01:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Google I should be able to add Pikfunny to google today, if that's all right. It may bosst poularity as well. I'll also tell some people about Pikfunny using my Youtube account. 08:30, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I'll be making some articles once in a while, I'm usually on th Pikipedia, Pikmin Fanon, and the Kirby Wiki.-- 07:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) P.S.You could also make yourself and other users bureacrats also...Get the hint! ;D-- 07:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, the logo wasn't my best work as im not the best a paint. Oh youve been editing on my user page, if you meassage me, use my talk page. Hi Hi, long time no see! I changed the Wikia's Skin and advertized the site. Comics You should add kirb of fire's comic to the wiki R to the P to the Wyb the wiki died again